An optical fiber connector commonly includes a housing with a plurality of terminus-holding passages and a plurality of termini each lying in one of the passages and held therein by a releaseable clip. An optical cable trails behind each terminus, and the optical cables are commonly bundled, that is, fixed together to a cable holder that is fixed to the housing. Pulling forces applied to any cable are transferred to the holder rather than to a terminus. One way for fixing all cables to a holder is to wrap a strap tightly around the cables and holder to hold them all together, and to fix the holder to a post extending from the terminus-holding housing portion. If it is desired to remove a terminus, the strap that holds the cables together is cut to free the cable, a removal tool is inserted around a terminus to release it from a clip, and the cable is removed. The need to cut a strap that holds the cables together, is inconvenient because all of a group of cables are released and another strap must be found to encircle all cables again to hold them to the cable holder. If the band is not very tightly wrapped around the cables it will not prevent them from sliding along the holder when a cable is pulled. Such sliding could cause large pulling forces on the terminus and damage it. A holder that even more securely held each cable against pulling forces to prevent such pulling forces from being transmitted to the terminus, but which enabled easy removal of a cable and replacement by another cable with a terminus at its end, would be of value.